


delta, delta

by rageaceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Delta Headcannons, Delta!Reader, Implied Genji Shimada/Jesse McCree, Implied Jesse McCree/Reader, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Genji, Other, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Too many "I love yous" in One Goddamn Fanfiction, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageaceus/pseuds/rageaceus
Summary: Genji is in heat. He wants his Delta to fuck him.





	delta, delta

**Author's Note:**

> so, this involved my own headcannons of a Delta in the A/B/O Universes. a delta is someone who has the genitalia of both an Alpha and an Omega, but a completely unique scent. such as, they go through heats, and another heat can trigger a rut, and they can knot omegas and be knotted by alphas. so, theres that.  
> enjoy the porn, chiefs  
> plz comment

Genji moaned, burying his face into the nest he had made out of your many blankets. His hand moved up and down his cock at a rapid pace, precum dribbling out of the tip and getting caught in his rapid movement. His cunt was tightening around his fingers, begging for something bigger than just his own appendages. He was burning up, the heat flowing under his skin, egged on by your scent surrounding him. 

_ Delta, Delta, Delta…  _ Was all Genji could think as he came with your name on his lips, the completion satisfactory for only a few seconds before he was burning up again, grasping his cock once more and pumping it harshly, moans tumbling out of his mouth, your name breathy and light on his lips. All he could think of was you. Your hair, how soft it felt under his fingers. Your lips, how they pouted when you were in deep concentration. How you looked after making a particularly bad joke, your dry yet ironic sense of humor always making him laugh. How you only like certain foods, but would try anything for a friend. How he could sometimes see the outline of your cock when you wore sweatpants, how he could smell your scent on every single thing in your room. He loved you.

As he stroked himself, he heard the door slide open, and your scent intensified. A fresh rush of slick rushed out of his pussy, and he lolled his head back, locking his eyes with yours, heated and intense. You froze like a deer in headlights, chest heaving as you took in the overpowering scent of his heat, Genji’s pupils dilating as the scent of Delta rushed around the room. He could see the wet patch forming your sweatpants from where he was, your cock already straining against the material, and it only made him finger himself harder.

“Genji… are you o-okay?” You stumbled out the words, not wanting to accidentally take advantage of him. You wanted him to be completely willing, no matter how pretty he looked wrapped in your sheets, or how much he was triggering you into a rut-heat. Genji moaned louder at the sound of your voice, eyes never leaving yours as he neared yet another orgasm, his cum barely cooling on his stomach.

“Please, Delta. I need you, I’ve been waiting for so long… I’ve always wanted you, please please please fuck me!” Genji whined out, drool slipping out of his lips as he came again, shaking and shuddering as he felt your pheromones coat the room, watching as you advanced on him with a predatory stare. 

“Genji,” you barely made out with gritted teeth, “I’m not sure if I can stop once I start. Are you sure you want this?” Your hands were making fists in your sweatpants, already have taken off your shirt. Your cock was pulsing, thick and heavy and leaking with precome, staining your clothes with wetness. 

“I want this, I want this, please Delta, please fuck me!” Genji whines, panting and squirming on your sheets, flushed and ready for you. You lose it, immediately pouncing on him and reveling in the startled noise he gives, as you yank his fist away from his cock and replace it with yours. He moans with renewed vigor, drool slipping out of his mouth and down the side of his face as you press him harder against the sheets, the smell of his arousal mixing with your own. It only makes you harder, cock straining against your pants, and you rush to release it. You give a relieved sigh as you shuck off your pants, immediately grinding your pussy against Genji’s cock, wet and slick. 

You’re back on him again, running your hands over his chest and giving little hums and moans of your own as he squirms against you. Genji gives a sharp gasp as you trace the outside of his entrance, swirling your fingers in the slick that pours out of him. He watches you as your fingers leave him and come up to your mouth, and you moan when you tase him. He smells like storms and power and pure  _ omega _ , and you immediately move your mouth down to his cunt. You lick around his opening, tongue stroking against his walls and you’re so lost in the taste that you don’t notice when his hands grab your hair. You mouth at his lips, delighting at the give of the spongy flesh beneath your tongue, moving your own lips to cover your teeth as you give a light suck to his clit. Genji’s reaction is immediate, arching his back and letting out a keen whine that echoes off the walls. You moan into his cunt, tongue moving to dip into him and lick him into a frenzy, wrapping your hand around his cock and jerking it to your rhythm. You eventually bring your hand up to finger him lightly, mouth moving to give sweet kitten licks to his nub.

You work him up steadily, fingering him and sucking at his clit hard enough that your name is broken on his lips, and you can tell he’s close when his hands grip your hair hard enough to hurt through the haze of lust. His hips are grinding against your face, and you give a loud, sharp sound to make him look at you. The second your eyes meet, you pop off of his cunt long enough to growl a quick, “ _ Don’t you fucking look away from me, _ ” and dive back down. You finger him twice as hard as before, thrusting in as rough as you could without hurting him, crooking your fingers just right to make him jerk. You’re giving harsh licks to his clit, swirling your spit and his slick together as he curls his heated body around your head and comes, body jerking and shaking, eyes never leaving yours as you work him through his orgasm. Genji is moaning so loud you think it might leak through the soundproofed walls, giving whines and whimpers that make your cock pulse against the sheets. You rut against the bed as he works through his aftershocks, clutching your head for dear life and giving little mumbles of  _ Delta, Delta, Delta  _ that make you grind harder. 

He finally relaxes against the nest he’s made out of your sheets once the last of his aftershocks are through, running his hands through your hair as an apology for all the rough treatment he gave it. You slide back up to his face, slick coating your face and making your cheeks and chin shine. He wraps his arms around your chest, and you do the same, pushing him so his head is nuzzling into your chest. Genji pants, his heat-induced frenzy subsiding long enough for him to look up at you, going a faint shade of pink once he sees the mess on your face. You grin wolfishly back at him, rubbing your hands along his back and burying your nose in his hair. He gives short little hums, encouraging you to start talking to him in the way you do. You give a long, low pitched hum that makes him hold you tighter, and it squeezes delighted little chirps out of you. His own sounds start to take an edge, and you can feel his cock coming back to life between your thighs. It makes you grin against his head, and it’s spread wide enough that Genji can feel your teeth pressing into his skull.

He gives a drawn-out whine, and you moan into his hair as he starts to pump your cock. You can feel his hand squeezing, obviously exploring you. Your cock is not like the Alphas he has most certainly had in the past, thinner and less massive, but larger than a Beta or an Omega. He licks at your collarbone as his other hand fondles your own pussy, still jerking your cock harder and harder. You pant into his hair, hips starting to jerk into his palm, the head leaking precome. You move away from his embrace once you feel your peak start to build, giving a short moan as the tips of his fingers slip away from your entrance. Putting your hands on his shoulders, you lick a broad stripe up the side of his face. You lean over to lightly whisper into his ear.

“Do you want me to fuck you now, Genji?” He gives a high pitched whine, hands scrabbling at the idea of finally getting fucked. He looks into your eyes and moans for you, stretching his throat out so his scent swells in the air and you’re done. You move your fingers back into his cunt, scooping out as much slick as possible to lube up your cock with. It’s easy, given how much he’s come already, by the second time you gather more from him you’re dripping. It makes you feel possessive, the submissive part of you preening to have his juices coat you. You move back on top of him, kissing up and down his neck as you line your cock up to his entrance, looking at his face before slowly starting to push in.

Genji’s body startles, his back arching as you push in inch by inch. He’s scrabbling at your shoulders, whining in the way that makes your pussy clench around open air even as you’re spearing him wide open. You’re panting heavily, throwing your head back as he squeezes around your cock, stopping when you reach the hilt and breathing into his neck. The both of you take a second to relax, and you move your hands from where they’re fisted in the bedsheets to rub against his scent glands, purring in delight at the pheromones that spill out of him. Genji lifts his own fingers to lightly scratch against yours, the both of you breathing heavy as the room swells with your scents. You’re pretty sure you can see the pheromones before he cries out for you to move.

Starting off slow, you drag your hips backwards, basking in the high pitched whine Genji gives, moving your hips in a languid pace. You feel him start to scrabble at you, pleading for you to move faster. You give a sharp grin as you look at him, hands pushing his shoulders down into the sheets. He gives a sweet, high pitched whine and starts to beg for you.

“Please, Delta, please! I need you!” You chuckle and lean to nose at his pulse point, mouthing at his throat.

“What do you need, baby? My sweet little Omega, what do you want me to do for you? Just say it, sweetheart, and I’ll do whatever you want.” You purr into his throat, hips still moving at the slow and steady pace you’ve set, and Genji gives a low moan as he tips his head back to moan for you.

“I need you to fuck me, Delta, need you to fill me up with your knot! I need to feel you fuck me, please fuck me- Ah-h!” He screams as you slam into him, growling as you lift your head and begin to thrust in earnest. It’s hot and heavy, the nest getting mussed as Genji desperately claws at the sheets, your own hands gripping his shoulders and arms so hard you know there’ll be bruises later. You’re pounding into him at a rough pace, laving your tongue over his throat and shoulders. 

Your cock feels so good sliding in and out of him, his walls dragging along and the sensation of warmth making you groan. The slickness makes your thrusts smooth and easy, and you give loud, pleased moans at the feeling. You lose yourself in the sensations, the rhythm and the pleasure mixing together to put you in heaven. You’re brought back to reality as Genji’s walls tighten around your cock, moaning through his fourth orgasm. You let loose a low pitched growl, running your hands all over his chest and arms, before reaching up to cup his face, adjusting your hips so you can reach harder, and deeper. He keens, and you kiss away his pleasured tears and lick up the spit leaking out of his mouth, murmuring sweet praises and dirty secrets into his ears. When you pull away to look at his face, you realize how cute he is, how much you love him, how much you want to make him  _ yours _ . Unrestrained, you whisper your affections to him.

“I love you, Genji, I love you so much, I- hah- I love the way you feel on my cock.” He arches his chest, whining as you kiss his chest and suck marks everywhere your mouth can reach. “I want to make you mine, Genji, I want to make you my mate. I love you, I want to fuck you like this every day, I want to make you feel good, Genji. I love you.” You moan as he scratches your back, the pain barely recognizable over the pleasure, and you reach your hand in between your bodies to jerk his cock, running your fingers over his clit every time you  reach the base.

Genji croons to you, moaning his reply as you fuck him harder. “Yes, please, I love you too. I need you, Delta, please, I want you to mark me. I want you to mate me, Delta, make me yours. I love you so much, please!” The affection spreads through your body and quickly turns to pleasure, coursing through your veins as you massage his arms with your hands, pinning his shoulders to the bed and laving your tongue all over his throat. 

You can feel your own orgasm approaching, the pressure white-hot in your stomach and burning through your chest. You suck another mark into his throat, teeth hovering just over the junction between his neck and his shoulder, right over his mating glands. He wiggles underneath you, releasing pheromones so potent you could drink them. You can feel your knot growing, thickening around his entrance, and it takes you a few powerful thrusts until it pops in.

You both groan, and you sink your teeth into his shoulder, and give a few more powerful thrusts until you’re coming, thick ropes flooding into Genji’s cunt. He cries out, and cums again, his overspent cock dribbling onto his chest, and his pussy rapidly spasming around you. Collapsing onto Genji, the two of you catch your breath. You’ve come down from your high, but you’re still coming, cock pulsing as it releases more loads into him. He gives a startled wheeze, and you roll onto your side, careful not to jostle your sensitive connection.

You’re satisfied, crooning into Genji’s ear as you smooth your tongue over the mating mark you left on his neck, humming sweet ‘I love yous’ into his shoulder. He whines back, and you can feel his tongue on your neck before he bites down on your shoulder, finishing the mating bond and pushing another load out of your cock, as you both cum again with a cry.

This orgasm lasts much shorter than the previous one, and it leaves a bone deep warmth curled in your chest, the fresh bond settling within you. It makes you clutch Genji harder, your skin sweat damp and sticky sliding over each other’s, relaxing into the mussed nest. The two of you lay there, kisses and licks exchanged as you bask in the afterglow. Soon, your knot contracts, and you’re able to slip out of him, your cum rushing out of his pussy with a lewd noise. Genji just gives little moans, before looking up at you with that mischievous smile you fell in love with.

“Next time, we should invite McCree.” You grin, burying your nose into his raven hair and relaxing at the scent, clutching onto his body even tighter.

“Now that isn’t a bad idea at all, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i sure do love my a/b/o porn lmao.  
> Ive been working on this shit for weeeeeks and ive just now finished it.  
> i would also like to mention i have the headcannon of a Gamma, which is someone who lacks all sexual genitalia and has no scent whatsoever. so, feel free to include the delta and the gamma in your future a/b/o works!!!


End file.
